


A Rose By Any Other Name (Would Smell Just As Sweet)

by sour_little_lemons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Basically Logan Questioning His Name, Gen, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, It's Not Super Angsty But I Tagged It Anyways, Kinda, Names, Not That Much Hurt But I Thought It Was Worth Tagging, Patton And Roman Aren't Unsympathetic, They're Just Kinda Oblivious To Logan's Hurt, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_little_lemons/pseuds/sour_little_lemons
Summary: Logan was Logic.He could choose any name,But he would still be Logic, no matter what.And because it didn't matter what name he had, he chose Logan, simple, easy, and clean.Because it didn't really matter.Right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Rose By Any Other Name (Would Smell Just As Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/gifts).



> So basically this takes place a while before LadyoftheWoods' Dark Side Logan Series, around the time just after Patton told Thomas Logan's name. 
> 
> I basically just wanted to play around with the idea of Logan actually considering changing his name before he changes sides, so this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_What is in a name?_

_That which in we call a rose,_

_Would smell sweet by any other name._  
  


Logan knew he was being foolish, childish, puerile, unsophisticated, juvenile, idiotic - the list could go on and on.

It shouldn't be getting to him this much.

Because despite what he was named, he was still Logic.

Nothing could ever change that.

So why did he feel like yelling when Patton had said his name, so easily, in front of Thomas?

He wanted to figure this out, because what was Logic without answers?

Contrary to what some sides thought - Roman - Logan was not adverse to change.

It was illogical change that made him want to tear his hair out, claw at his eyes, yell until somebody paid attention to him.

And this was certainly a change.

Logan had never cared before, whether he was called Logic, Logan, Nerd, Sub‐Astute Teacher, nothing.

Sure, some of them had been offensive, but it would be illogical to take serious offense at them.

So why was it that, of all things, the name Logan felt wrong?

And why now?

Logan also knew it was illogical to have emotional attachment to mere names. An object he could understand - objectively.

But a name?

It was merely a reference, something used to make someone understand what you were talking about.

And Logic was Logan, and Logan was Logic.

It was as simple as that.

At least it was supposed to be.

He hadn't really thought if his name himself.

Patton and Roman had both suffered of a speech impediment when they were younger, so he had chosen the name to their convenience.

Logic, Logan.

Easy, clean, and enough to appease Patton and Roman, who had both insisted they have something more personal to call themselves than just correlated emotion they portrayed.

It hadn't felt right, but it hadn't felt wrong either.

And that was the way Logan felt about a lot of things.

Neutral.

But lately, it had felt different, and he didn't know why.

It didn't matter if he was called Logan, or Cygnus, he would still be -

Cygnus.

Cygnus?

Where had that come from?

He knew where the name came from literally, obviously.

Space.

Constellations, to be exact.

Logan had loved the stars since he knew what they were, their mystery, their beauty, their never ending vastness.

How little was known about them.

But somehow, not knowing about the stars didn't scare Logan like it did with the bottom of the sea, or emotions.

It was beautiful.

And the stories behind constellations, well, those were some of the few fictional stories Logan enjoyed, other than the Sherlock Holmes series of course.

So Cygnus was something he was well acquainted with.

It was the swan, the hero.

In Greek mythology, so many heroes, warriors, gods, turned into swans to escape the grasp of death.

The most notable, or perhaps Logan's favorite, was of Orpheus, a swan amongst the stars.

So yes, literally, he knew where the name had come from.

But in a figurative sense, the name had just popped into his head, leaving him with no clue where it came from.

Cygnus.

Logan would be lying if he said the name didn't appeal to him at all, but it would be unnecessary to just change his name, with no real reason.

After all, he couldn't just change things about himself because he felt like it. It was illogical.

Because Cygnus or Logan, no matter which he preferred, he was still Logic.

He would always be Logic.

So there was no reason for him to change.

With a heavy sigh, Logan reached for his notebook and pen, determined to push the thoughts of a new name, thoughts of Cygnus, far away, hoping never to think of them again.

He was Logan Sanders, the name of Logic.

And that wouldn't change.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I used the word illogical, seriously somebody count it out and tell me, please. I actually had to go back and replace the word illogical with other ones to keep it from being too overused, though it still might be.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I didn't think it was too angsty, but I tagged it anyways, just so there wouldn't be any confusion. I hope you all have an amazing next twenty-four hours, and please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, I love hearing back from people!


End file.
